Kickin it one shots
by CimorelliFan98
Summary: A bunch of Kickin it one shots. Mostly Kim and Jack, but some are just normal. Hey guys it has been a while but I'm back with a new one-shot and an important author's note. So read
1. valentines day

A/N so guys I'm writing these on notes on my iPod because I am driving to Florida and to past time I am gonna try to upload at least 1 chapter for everyone of my fan fiction stories. Starting with a Valentines day one shot. I know I'm late I have been doing hw that will be do for Friday. Don't know why I'm tellin u guys this u probably don't care. So here it is.

Kim's POV

It was Valentines Day oh my god. Love was in the air everyone either was smiling at his or her girlfriend or boyfriend. Well everyone except all of us single people. In out opinion Valentines Day is S.A.D.- single awareness day. I opened my locker and a bunch of store bought cards fell out, i don't mean to brag but this happens every year. Just because I'm a head cheerleader guy who decide to leave me notes hit me on. Then a pink paper fluttered out. I picked it up it was

a homemade card. It read:-

_Your hair glistens like the morning sun_

_You always smell of cinnamon bun_

_You are so very fine_

_Please Kimmy will you be mine?_

_-You secret admirer_

Well one thin I found it sweet that he actually put effort into it. But he called me Kimmy, which I hate, but he is a stranger so he probably didn't know. I put it in my pocket then picked up the others and shoved them in my locker I would read them later. I headed off to class but not before Jack walked over and pulled me to the side.

"What do you want I'm gonna be late. Correction we are gonna be late." I said reminding him we both had algebra together 1st period.

"I know, it is just I got all these Valentines and don't know what to do." he asked

"What made you think that I got at least one valentine." I asked.

"Well I know you got at least one because I gave you on. And your Kim Crawford

everyone tries to give you valentines. Plus the line that I had to wait in just

to put my valentine in your locker." he finished with a smirk.

"Well your right I did get a lot. So basically you can't throw it away because

girls will think your a jerk but you can't go out and thank people for them

cause they will get the impression that you want to date them. Got it."

"I think?"

"Cool let's just get to class. Oh by the way" I pulled out a card and gave it to

him "This is from me. Happy valentines day."

when he opened it a gift card to rails and things fell out."Thanks Kim, it's

just what I needed my skateboard wheels are loose. And here is the second part

of my valentine ." He pulled out a little blue stuffed bear, that was holding a

box of chocolates.

"Thanks Jack he is so cute. I'll name him kick ."So Jack which valentine was

yours."

"It was actually homemade." I thought for a minute and realization struck me I

only had one homemade card. I slowly pulled out the pink valentine from my

pocket. "Jack is this yours."

"Yeah" he answered sheepishly. "So Kim will you be my valentine?"

"YES" I screamed. Before I knew what was going on we were in the janitors closet

making out. Then we heard the ring for 2nd period.

"Meet me at my house after school don't tell anyone your coming." he whispers

huskily in my ear. I just nodded and soon I was alone in the closet. I fixed my

hair and uncrubled my shirt then as soon as last bell rang I ran to my locker

got my bag and books then ran to Jack's house I couldn't wait to kiss him again.


	2. photo booth mishap

Photo booth mishap?

The whole gang including Rudy was at a carnival that happened to be in town. Everyone had a date but Kim and jack. Eddie brought Stacy Wiseman, Jerry brought Kelsey Vargas, Milton brought Julie, and Rudy brought Jerry's mom, Selena. Now it was supposed to be a hectuplate date but Kim didn't want to go with a guy that liked her only for being cute, blonde, her eyes, her hair, her legs, or for being a cheerleader. So she came alone. Jack didn't want to come with a girl who liked him for only his hair, his 6-pack, his karate skills, his eyes, for being ripped, or for being a skater. So he Camden alone. When they both came alone they decided to spend the day as friends. So when all of the couples went on the tunnel of love they headed over to the arcade. They raced, shot zombies, sliced fruit like s ninja, and embraced themselves in dance dance revolution. Then Kim decided to try a claw game she kept trying to win a Lakers bear but couldn't. The whole time jack was staring at her and smiling.

"What Jack?"

"Nothing, you're just so cute when your aggravated."

"Well it's not my fault the game is rigged." she said turning around to see if the others had come out of the ride yet, "I mean you pick it up and it drops. It happened three times. I mean if you ask me..." she stopped surprised when she turned around to see jack holding the bear.

"Kimmy I don't think it is rigged." he said handing her the bear smirking.

"Shut up."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you jack, for winning me this bear."

"Anytime Kimmy."

"Ooh a photo booth lets go. Oh and don't call me Kimmy."

"Fine you win." he said raising his hands in surrender.

"Come on." they got in the photo booth and picked the strip with a design that says best friends forever. Then posed for four pictures and looked at them on the screen. So they picked out one of them holding the bear and smiling. Then one of jack making a funny face and Kim throwing her head back in laughter. Then one of Kim still laughing and jack looking at her lovingly. Then one of them just regularly smiling.

"Why are you staring at me like that." Kim asked.

"Cause your smiling." he answered like it was oblivious.

"So I always smile."

"Well see you have many smiles Kim. You have your flirty smile, your joking smile, your disgusted smile, your lying smile, your happy smile, you upset smile, your excited smile, your fake smile, your jealous smile, your picture smile, your confused smile, and then the Kim."

"So what is the Kim?" she said laughing at his response smiling.

"It is my favorite smile, you only do it when we are alone. It is like when you are genuinely happy, but it is different from your other smiles, it is just special, I don't know how to explain it." he said looking down. "I know it is stupid and probably sound like a creep."

"No jack it's really sweet thank you. Never has a guy ever commented on my smile. Well except for a couple, but they never were important to me. And they probably only said it to get me to date them. Thank you jack." then she kissed his cheek. When jack didn't do anything Kim freaked out.

"I'm sorry that was stupid I probably just made everything awkward. Oh my god I probably just ruined our friendship all because of my stupid little crush..." and she went on and on. "Jack I'm soooo sorry that was so out of.. " she was cut off by jack pressing his lips to hers.

"That was a really nice way to tell me to shut up."

Jack grabbed her hand " come on let's get our photos." they stepped out of the booth. Jack reached into the slot and looked at them and started to laugh.

"What is it?" she looked at it "Well that is a coincidence" they got the same photo but the frame was pink and was surrounded by hearts and at the top read "The perfect couple together at last".


	3. Found him

Disclaimer: I don't own notin.

Found him

Jack's POV

I walked into the dojo looking for Kim, she skipped lunch and I just wanted to make sure she was okay, not that I have a crush on her. She didn't seem to be there so I tried calling again. It Rang and eventually went to voicemail. I had probably heard it 35 times today. I had taken Kim's phone and said:-

"hey this is Kim's voicemail at the phone right now if Kim's hot best friend

jack. Just in case you're wondering Kim is totally in love with me. That is why she can't get to the phone she is too busy daydreaming about what I look like with my shirt off." in the background you could hear Kim yelling at me to give her phone back.

I thought I heard sniffles coming from the girls locker room and thought one thing "Kim". I tried opening the door but it was locked I called out her name but she didn't answer. I got out a paper clip and picked the lock and to my surprise to see Kim huddled in the far corner crying her eyes out.

"Kim are you okay?"

"go away."

"Kim what happened. I called you like 50 times."

"I was hoping you could take a hint, but apparently not."

"well I was worried about you Kim, you're my best friend."

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

"you can tell me."

"freedom, cats, Tobin, yelling."

"what?"

"Conner cheated on me."

"he what with who?"

"Donna"

"Tobin" she just nodded. "Kim I'm so sorry c'mon." I picked her up and sat her on my lap with her head resting on my chest. "does anyone else know." she shook her head. "not even grace."

"I saw him kiss Donna then I ran to the dojo and started crying."

"does Conner know that you know?"

"I don't think so." then her phone vibrated it was a text message. I saw who it was from and read it. It said:

"hey babe. Wer ya been all day? I been lookin 4 u but I couldn't find u. Call

me. Can't wait 2 c u 2night. ;)"

I threw her phone across the room. Don't worry it didn't break.

"Kim you have to break up with him."

"I know. Will you come with me?" she looked at me her eyes begging me to say yes.

"of course. C'mon let's go."

"okay let me just get ready." I nodded and walked out. She came out 20 minutes later and looked like nothing had happened.

"c'mon." she said quietly. I put my arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. We walked to school and we were in front of the school when Kim stopped.

"I can't do it. I can't face him."

"Kim yes you can and I'll be right next to you the whole time." she smiled.

"alright let's do this." we walked into school and Kim texted Conner to meet at her locker.

"hey babe." he lent in to give her a kiss.

"Conner stop."

"what's wrong?"

"jack I can't do it."

"no problem I will." I stepped up grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"listen you broke my best friends heart know tell her why you did it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said with that stupid smirk on his face. I pulled my hand back to punch it right off. Before I could someone held my hand back.

"jack stop!" said Kim. I promise you it probably took every cell in my body not to kill him right now. I dropped Conner and walked across the hall and lent on the lockers staring at Conner.

"why did you do it?"

"what did..."

"Conner don't play stupid with me. Why did you cheat on me?"

"Kim I.."

"answer the question."

"I-I-I- I don't know."

"that's all I needed to know. Where over Conner."

"wait why."

"seriously you cheated on me with Donna Tobin. Are you that stupid?"

"it's because of the skate rat isn't it? C'mon Kim your head cheerleader and I'm

the quarterback of the football team. We are the perfect couple."

"where the perfect couple." he grabbed Kim and spun her around and kissed her "c'mon babe we can work this out."

"Conner stop."

"shut up" he said kissing down her neck.

"stop Conner." that was it I ran over pulled him off Kim and punched him square in the face. Kim was trying to pull me off of him before I killed him.

"Jackson Anderson get your hands off of Conner." the principle screamed. I let go of Conner still pissed about what happened.

"what is going on here."

"principle snider I was walking through the gallon my way to the bathroom when jack here attacked me then my ex-girlfriend started beating me up as well. I tried to defend myself."

"that did not happen..." I started.

"enough Mr. Anderson. You and miss Crawford will both have Saturday detention for 3 weeks."

"but..."

"enough Mr. Anderson. Now off to class both of you. Conner follow me to the nurse's office." Conner smirked at me and winked at Kim. Kim was pissed at me, no that is an underestimate. She wouldn't talk to me the rest of the day. Skipped Thursday's and Fridays practice. Then didn't come to school on Friday. I strolled into see the detention room empty. I guess it was gonna be just me, great. I took a seat and then Kim walked in and sat in the front. I moved up next to her.

"Kim?"

"what?" she said with anger in her voice.

"are you okay?"

"what do you think? I was cheated in, my best friend beat up my ex-boyfriend, I have Saturday detention, I cried in front of you, I will probably get kicked of the cheer squad because I missed practice, and I missed you." she said the last one really low.

"Kim I missed you too. I'm so sorry. "

"it's fine. I ..."

"alright this is detention no talking." said the gym teacher who was watching over us. About 2 hours later he finally left so I started talking to Kim.

"Kim I'm sorry."

"for what?"

"how I acted before I was mad and jealous. The way I acted was out of line."

"jack it's fine."

"no Kim it's not."

"Jack .."

"Kim just let me finish, I need to get this out."

"okay."

"right where was I? Oh yeah Kim your beautiful and have an amazing personality and your popular. You like every guys dream girl. You deserve someone great someone who can protect you. Someone who cares enough about you who won't hurt you. Trust me Kim you will find him I don't know when or who he is gonna be but he is gonna be great and ..." I was cut off by Kim kissing me.

"found him"


	4. Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it and jerry's sister's three speed bike.

Perfect

"Jack push it a tiny bit to the left then a little bit foreword." Jack did what Kim said. "no oh my god jack do you not know what a little bit means."

"You know what Kim this desk is very heavy why don't you try moving it."

"What? I can't I don't have that much muscle."

"Yeah more like none." jack said sitting on the bed. Kim jumped on him

"Take it back." she said every word hitting his arm like it hurt. Then jumped him.

"Ahh there is a fat girl on me." jack said sarcastically.

"You are such a jer..." Jack flipped them over and pinned her hands above her head.

"You really don't wanna finish that sentence."

"You. Are. A. Jerk." she said each word with confidence.

"That's it." jack said then picked Kim up and slung her over her shoulder.

"Jack put me down." Kim whined. Jack continued to carry her downstairs.

"hey Mrs. Crawford."

"Hello jack. Can I ask you why my daughter is slung over your shoulder."

"oh yeah she needs to be taught a lesson."

"Okay just don't break anything."

"Mom make him put me down." Kim whined. Her mom just shrugged. Jack continued to carry her outside then stopped.

"Okay Kim this is your last chance to take it back." Kim turned around to see the pool in front of Jack.

"Okay jack I take it back just don't drop me in there. You are the nicest person ever." she begged

"Hmm say I'm sexy."

"EW no your my best friend."

"fine." he said the dropped her in the pool.

"Y-y-you did n-n-not j-j-just do th-th-that."

"Oh but Kimmy I did." Kim got out of the pool and walked towards the house, but before she got there jack grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. "Kim you didn't call me sexy."

"W-w-why are you s-s-so warm."

"What can I say maybe I'm just soo hot or your just too cool. It is a mystery."

"Shut up"

Aww we look so cute right now. Kodak moment." he grabbed his phone and took a picture.

"your such a dork." she murmured into his shirt.

*2 days later*

Kim and jack were walking to falafel Phil's. It was starting to rain but they got inside just before it started to poor. They saw grace in the far corner sitting in a booth.

"Hey grace can we sit here?" Kim asked.

"sure." she said scooting over so Kim could sit next to her.

"Hey Kim I'm gonna go order do you just want to split a basket of falafel balls?"

"Sure Thanks jack." she said smiling. Jack walked away and got on line immediately Kim switched side of the booths and stared at grace.

"I have a problem."

"What is it?" grace said still texting.

"I think I'm in love."

"Kim I know you love Justin Bieber. Everyone does."

"No I'm not talking about Justin Bieber."

"Then who." grace said still texting, not thinking it was serious.

"it's jack."

Grace dropped her phone and screamed "you're in love with.." Kim quickly covered her mouth but it was too late everyone was already staring at them.

"Sorry she was dropped on her head at birth."

"hey." grace protested.

"Just shh."

"So since when?"

"Well I have always liked jack but never this much."

"Well jeez it is about time."

"What do you mean it's about time ?"

"We all knew it was gonna happen just didn't know when. Hey could you do it before the winter dance. I kinda have a bet placed."

"GRACE"

"Sorry"

"Shh here he comes."

"Hey guys what is with that outburst grace?"

"Nothing. Ohh look I got to go." she said slipping out of the booth.

"Grace." I said begging her to stay.

"Bye Kim." great now I was alone with jack. Perfect. I looked out the window.

"Kim are you okay?"

"No"

Why what's wrong?"

"So my friend has this problem. She has a best friend who is a guy and is like head over heels for this guy but is scared to tell him how she feels cause she doesn't know if he likes her back and doesn't want to make things awkward. What should she do?"

"Well I think if she doesn't want to make things awkward she shouldn't do it. That is what I would do."

"Great" she was hurt bad. "Look I gotta go jack bye." she got up and ran outside into the pouring rain. She heard jack calling her name but didn't care. Then she felt someone touch her arm then spin her around.

"Kim what are you doing? Wait why are you crying? Who did it I'll punch him?"

"it was you jack."

"Wait what did I do."

"You're so oblivious sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack my "friend" was me and you were the "best friend"." she said looking down she couldn't look him in the eyes she just ruined there relationship.

"Kim look at me." when she didn't look up he tilted her head up he was smiling.

"You know what it is one thing to break my heart but then to laugh at me. Wow jack and you say you aren't a jerk." she was crying again. Then jack kissed her.

"Wait I don't understand."

"Kim I have been crazy about you for a long time. I just never told you cause I was scared you didn't feel the same way." then she kissed him.

"That a good answer?"

"Perfect"


	5. Dude where's my sword?

**A/N I don't own notin. Not even any more toaster waffles. I ate them all.**

Dude where's my sword?

Jack's POV

Alright he crashes the party, shoves me, then goes and flirts with Kim okay I officially am gonna kill him.

I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"what? Can't you see I'm talking this hot babe into comin home with me. Cmon man help a brother out." that was it I am not just gonna kill him I will beat him senseless kill him then spit on his grave.

"first of all that "hot babe" is my best friend. Second off all you are going home alone. And third of all don't talk about Kim like that. She is a human being and you are a disgusting animal." at this point everyone was staring at me and Kevin. Then Kevin swung at me, okay that was it.

"it isn't nice to punch the host." then I beat him and his two goon friends up. Yeah that'll show them.

"jack look what you did. You ruined the party, the dojo, and my chances of Kevin ever going out with me." Kim said walking away.

"but Kim..."

"no jack, save it for Kathy." she said and walked into the girls locker room and locked the door.

"smooth dude. She is never comin out."

"shut up Jerry." I snapped then Milton screamed like a girl.

He stuttered "L-l-look." he pointed to the empty stand to were Rudy's katana is supposed to be.

"oh my god Rudy is gonna kill us." Kim said as she exited the girls locker room.

"we have to find him a new one. Alright Milton you go on Rudy computer and try to find another one. Jerry and Eddie go try to find the old one. Me and Kim will stay here and clean up the dojo."

"why do I have to stay with jack. Why can't I stay with Eddie or Jerry. Or help Milton."

"well I just assumed.."

"what jack that since I'm blonde I'm too stupid to help Milton. Or is it because I'm a week little girl I can't leave the dojo without you're protection."

"no it just..."

"it's just what jack?"

"I, you, Jerry, um hgfxhj"

"what?"

"I said hfhvy"

"I can't hear you."

"I said I needed to talk to you because your mad at me because I was right and you were wrong and you are too stubborn to accept it." as soon as I said that I regretted it. Kim's eyes looked hurt then instantly changed to rage.

"ohh burn." Jerry said.

"shut up Jerry" me and Kim screamed at the same time.

"you know what jack just forget it okay." she said turning around and walking away. By now Milton was in the office and Eddie and Jerry were failing to slip out unnoticed.

"Kim please wait." I begged

"For what jack." I actually didn't know the answer. " that's what I thought." she said and wiped a tear from her cheek. Great I made her cry I am the greatest best friend ever. "let's just start cleaning." she said picking up pizza boxes from the ground.

" I found one." Milton said running out. " it is at a pawn shop just 15 minutes from here.

" great let's go get it. wait someone needs to stay and clean."

" One second I got this" Kim said pulling out her phone. She walked away and continued her phone call.

"So you really messed up. Ya know with Kim." Milton said.

"I know" I said sitting on the mats rubbing my eyes.

"why'd you do it?"

"do what?"

"you know beat Kevin up."

"well he crashed the party."

"and.."

"he wasn't treating Kim with respect."

"and.."

"okay maybe I was a little bit jealous of how Kim was spending time with the captain of the football team."

"bingo."

"so. What if I was jealous"

"well that just proves my point."

"which is..?"

"that you like Kim and she likes you too."

"I don't like Kim and she defiantly doesn't like me. I mean she is head cheerleader and like the most popular girl in school. And then I'm just her best friend a little skater."

"well she is beautiful."

"Totally, don't forget nice, sweet, awesome at karate, her gorgeous brown eyes, her long honey blonde hair, her million dollar smile, and her cute southern accent. Plus she is a great singer." Milton was just staring at me. " okay so I like her a lot, still doesn't change the fact that she doesn't like me."

"man you are stupid."

"how so?"

"she was totally jealous when you wanted to invite Kathy. She wanted to dance with you. She learned to skate for you. She always wants your opinion. When you insult her she is the most hurt than when anyone else does. You are the only one who can calm her down. Dude she wears dresses around you. Shall I go on."

"no but how does wearing dresses mean anything."

"well she likes you, liked Ricky weaver, and liked her old crush on Conner. You see to impress Conner she wore dresses, Rick weaver she wore a dress. Now that your here she wears more dresses then she did before that day in the cafeteria. Julie said every girl has a crush alert. For Kim it is dresses, Julie is Cashmere sweaters, and for marge she makes more mystery meat."

"ohh so she has a crush on me?"

"who has a crush on you?" Kim asked

"no one." I quickly answered. I looked at Milton and he nodded."

"so let's get going." I said.

"yeah" Milton said.

So as we were heading out Jerry came running in.

"Kim, where is Donna Tobin?"

"she isn't here but you and Eddie have to clean up the dojo while me, jack, and Milton go buy a katana. Bye" she said and grabbed my hand told Milton to hurry up then ran out the door to the pawn shop. When we finally got their standing behind the counter was an elder bald guy who had a bear belly.

He looked at me and Kim and said "ahh young love." I was confused till Kim took her hand from mine.

"no where not.." she said pointing at us, she lost her words.

"oh so she is available." said a younger guy who looked around our age, he looked her up and down.

"no she isn't." I said grabbing her arm pushing her behind me. Then I remembered what Kim said about being over protected.

"actually I mean. She is available." I said stepping to the side.

"jack!"

"what? You said I was too over protective."

"yeah but I never said to stop. I still need you. You're my best friend." she said

looking down and I smiled.

"actually she isn't available to you." I said pulling her back behind me.

"thanks." she said intertwining our hands.

"now we need you katana. So we basically got the katana after Milton outsmarted the perverted weirdoes. Everything turned out fine except for the fact that it turns out the katana Rudy bought was a complete fake. So everyone left but me and Kim.

"you know what stinks?" she said.

"what?" I asked.

"I never even got to dance."

"me neither."

"well that stinks for you too." I saw Eddie's dj equipment in the corner and got

an idea.

"so Kim do you think that if two people who are horrible at dancing danced they would be good?"

"I don't know. I guess so." she answered texting someone with her back faced to me. I walked up behind her and gave her a hug from the back.

"jack let me go." she said still texting.

"so who you texting?"

"grace."

"what about?"

"she is convinced that we make the perfect couple so when I said I was mad at you she keeps texting me every hour asking if we made up. And keeps threatening to lock us in a closet if we don't."

"cool." I grabbed her phone and slipped her phone in my back pocket.

"jack I'm not kidding give me my phone."

"okay, on one condition."

"what?" she said tired.

"aww is Kimmy tired."

"jack it is like midnight. I was at a party. Then ran threw town looking for a stupid sword. I am fighting with my best friend. I want my phone back and I'm soooo tired."

"so you want your phone back?"

"yes jack."

"fine." I said giving her the phone.

"thank you."

"no problem now you have to do something for me."

"fine what do you want?"

I pulled he close, grabbed her hand, and put one hand on her waist. Then I whispered in her ear, "you have to dance with me."

"I can't dance."

"it doesn't matter." I guided her hand to my shoulder. I played the track. I led

her around the room. When the song ended we were both breathing heavily.

"so you know how to waltz." she said.

"yup. You're not bad yourself."

"thanks."

"Kim I'm sorry."

"for what?"

"how I acted before I was mad and jealous and stupid. I mean just because Kevin

was being well like Kevin and I was overprotective."

"Oh my god Jack."

"What?"

"just shut up and kiss me."

"don't have to tell me twice." I smiled and gently pressed my lips to hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she tangled her hands in my hair.


	6. Dyslexia

Dyslexia

No one's POV

"I can't believe I need a tutor", complained Kim to her four friends.

"Then don't get one, god Kim and you say I'm the dumb one", replied Jerry with his signature smirk.

"Now Jerry I'm going to explain this one more time. I got a B in math if I don't get an A on my next test my mom will pull me out of the Dojo. That can't happen", explained Kim for the fifth time.

"I still don't get it, but if you need a tutor why don't you just get Milton?" asked Jerry.

"No we already tried that", said Kim glaring at Milton, like he knew something the rest didn't.

"Y-y-yeah just didn't work out, that's what happened." Stuttered Milton, he was horrible at lying.

"Umm okay" said Jack as the rest of the gang walked away. Kim turned to get her books for her next class out of her locker."

Jack leaned against another locker, "You know what I don't get?"

"What?" said Kim.

"It's just that we study together and quizzed each other and you did great on that, so why you did horrible on the test, it just puzzles me." He said, Kim stiffened when he said this.

"Umm, W-w-well umm. I don't really know. Oh would you look at the time, I should get going to my next class." She said/ stuttered out, "Bye" she said running down the hall.

"Umm Bye" said Jack.

**At The Dojo**

Some nerdy kid walks in at the middle of practice.

"Hello, my name is Walter Jonathan Penske. I am here for Kim Crawford." Said Walter.

"Umm Kim you have a visitor," Jack said stifling a laugh.

"Hey Walter, ready to go?" asked Kim.

"Yes I have calculated the quickest way to the library from this place," said Walter.

"Wait kim who is this kid."

"Guys, this is Walter my new math tutor. Walter this is Jack, Eddie, Milton, Jaeer, and my sensai Rudy."

He was greeted by "Hey, Yo, Sup, Hello, and wat up little dude."

"Just let me go get changed." Kim said walking into the girls dressing room, coming out only minutes later. Jerry and eddie were having a spitting contest, Milton was doing homework, rudy was in his ffice, and Jack was talking to Walter. "Oh God." She breathe out.

"Hey Walter lets go", she said pulling him off the bench and grabbing her backpack. "Bye guys, Later Jack."

"Bye Kim have fun." He said sarcastically.

"Seriously I will hurt you." She said. **(ME: Aww Ricky Weaver reference.) **

_Kim's POV_

"Did you tell him anything?" I questioned the second we were out of the mall.

"No don't worry your secrets safe with me." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Good." I said letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I couldn't have the guys knowing I was Dyslexic, it would just mean pity. The only people who knew were Grace, Milton, Julie, my family, and now Walter. Grace knew because we were best friends. Milton knew because when he tried to tutor me he found out by my mental blocks or something like that. Julie knew because I told her when we were study buddies knew. My family knew because they were… well my family. Walter knew because he is a special tutor who tutors dyslexic kids.

"So was that guy your boyfriend."

"Which guy?"

"The one I was talking to… Jack?"

"Yeah that's Jack, but were not… you know…"

"actually I don't know."

"A couple"

"Well why not?"

"Because we are just friends."

"But you wish you were?"

"No I don't"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not**." (ME: She was totally blushing. Walter: Yeah I know. Kim: Shut up and write, I was so not blushing.)**

"Whatever."

_After the tutoring sessioan On Walter's porch_

"You know I'm smart right?" Walter asked.

"Yes Walter I'm aware."

"Good because I can totally tell that you like him."

"Whatever."

"Bye"

"Bye Walter"

He shut the door and I turned to walk down the steps.

"Oh Kim one more thing."

"Yeah"

"He totally likes you to. When we were talking he gave me a speech on to not mess with you or I'd be dead." I started t blush.

"Good night Kim"

"Night Walter." I started to wall down his steps totally zoned out. I started walking down the path totally out of it, unaware of my surroundings.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed a voice from behind me. I turned and was faced with a kid racing down the path on a go-cart. I tried to move but it was too late and so I prepared myself for the collision. Then suddenly a force from my left side tackled me out of harm's way and rolled me onto the grass. **(ME: Tell me what show that's from.)**

I opened my eyes and was face by two chocolate colored orbs looking directly at me.

"Are you okay, Kim?" It was Jack.

"Yeah." I started to blush at how we were positioned. I was laying on top of him with my hand on his shoulders, his on my waist. We were really close and I mean really really close. Like if I turned my head a little to the left we would have been kissing. I quickly got up stumbling a little.

"Umm yeah I'm fine. Thanks Jack" I said still blushing.

"Anytime Kimmy." He said wiing dirt off his jeans. "OW!" he screamed. "What was that" for he said referring me waking him in the chest.

"Don't call me Kimmy." I simply stated.

"Man that hurt."

"Stop whining and man up."

"Whatever."

"So what did you say to Walter at the dojo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Fine, I just told him not to hurt you"

"And"

"That if you got hurt he'd have to deal with me."

"Wow Jack."

"What?"

"You sound like my dad before I go on dates."

"So?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Well good."

"God you have such a hero complex."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to"

"Do not."

"Do not"

"Do to. No wait.."

"Ha you admitted it."

"whatever."

_Jack's POV_

"So did he kiss you?"

"What? No Walter did not kiss you, why would you even think that."

"Because you were dazed and you almost got hit by a go-cart."

"Oh I was just thinking."

"Bout What?"

"Just something Walter said."

"Which was?"

"Oh look its my house, night Jack."

"Night kim."

"Oh and thanks for saving me and all."

"Like I said anythime."

"Yeah." She said taking a step towards me and kissing my cheek.

"Night" she said walking into her house and shutting the door behind her. I was frozen on her porch. Kim Crawford had just kissed me... on the cheek, but still. I reached my hand up and touched the spot where her lips had been just minutes ago. I was still in a daze till my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out,a message from Kim.

_Kim _

**Jack**

_Y r u going that way?_

**Wat d u mean?**

_Ur house is the other way_

**Oh akward**

_Lol_

**S watching me? *wiggling my eyebrows***

_Am not _

**Man I can see your face blushing now**

_Shut p_

**Watevr kimmy**

_I just virtually punched u_

**And u literally kissed me**

_Yeah sry bout that_

**Y so sorry young padawan**

_Really Jack? Really Star wars?_

**Wat?**

_Just wow_

**Stop trying to change the subject**

_Wat do you mean_

**U kissed me y?**

_Cause u saved my life sry I thought u deserved more that a hug jeez_

**Mmmhhhmm u totally have a crush on me**

_Way to ruin the moment_

**Kimmy loves jack**

_Goodnight c u ltr_

**R u saying ur gonna c me in ur dreams wow kim I am surprised**

_Watevr good night_

**Wat no kiss ;)**

**Kim**

**KIM**

**Ugh only u would stop taking**

**Now I'm talking to my self**

**Good night**

_Next day at the mall_

KIM's POV

We were running late because Jack had to go o sticky buns.

"Jack come on were 15 minutes late, Walter's waiting."

"Calm down Kim, there almost ready." He said and the cashier said handed him jack the sticky buns. I pulled out my wallet.

"It's all good Kim I got this one."

"Ahh young love" said the casher.

I started to blush, "Oh were not… um together."

"Oh well than have a nice day."

"I don't get why people think were together."

"Well when they see a beautiful girl and a totally hot guy together, they go all brangalina on us."

"All Brangalina, really."

"Fine Taylena."

"I'm not as pretty as Selena Gomez."

"Your right."

"HEY"

"Hey let me finish. Your prettier."

She blushed a deep scarlet color, "thanks."

"Hey I only speak the truth."

"Well your cuter than Taylor Lautner."

"And you claim you don't have a crush on me."

" shut up" she said bumping my shoulder.

We entered the dojo and was shocked by what we saw. Jerry Eddie and WALTER were having a spitting contest with punk music blasting. Here's the most shocking part Walter was winning.

"What is happening here." Kim shouted. No answer. There was literally steam coming out of her ears. She walked over to the stereo and shut it off.

"Hey blondie what are you doing?" questioned Walter, clicking on the TV to punk'd. **(ME: You know the TV in the Dojo.) **I ran over to Kim and grabbed her waist so she wouldn't rip his head off. I kept my arm around her just for safe keeping.

"Jack they broke my tutor."

"He isn't broken Kim. I'll just set him straight, hey Walter why don't you go study with Kim."

"Jack do everyone a favor, including Kim and yourself, by breaking the sexual tension in here and go make out in the corner." He said. Kim and I blushed even redder than before. **(ME: BURN!) **

"Whatever", I said turning to Kim, "I'll just tutor you."

"Good luck with that."

"Hey maybe I'm not some nerd, but I have an A in math."

"Well good luck with the dyslexia." Walter said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What do you mean? who's dyslexic?"

"Kim is."

"What do you mean."

"God Kim has dyslexia, and I thought you were her best friend."

"Kim?" I said turning to look at her, but she wasn't there.

"Hey guys what's wrong with Kim? She just knocked me down outside and dindt even apologize." Said Rudy.

"I don't know, but I gotta go. Later" I said running outside to the spot I knew she would be. I ran as fast as I could to the spot in woods were the vole lived.

"Kim."

"I'm not here" she replied.

"Come on where are you?"

"Not here." She replied. So I called her and Count on me by Bruno Mars came on. She was sitting up in the Willow tree. I climbed up and sat next to her.

"You cheated", she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause"

"Were best friends Kim, I know everything about you. Your dad past, how you sleep with foofoo, and everyone you like. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?"

"Because people are mean, they'll pity me if they know. They'll bully me."

"Kim its okay to need help. You're not invincible."

"But I don't want help. Or anyone's pity. They will just think I'm weak."

"Kim knowing that you've been living with this just makes you 10 times stronger than I already knew you were."

"But it effects my karate, left and right get mixed up and it messes me up."

"Kim no one's perfect, not even me."

"What's wrong with you, your Jack Anderson, Mr. Perfect."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Whatever. I wake up knowing everyday that I'll never be as good as you."

"You know what Kim your right you aren't as good as me, you're better. I should've known, were best friends."

"It's not your fault, I should've told you."

"Whatever."

"Whatever." We sat there in silence for a little while, my arm around her.

"Jack?"

"Yeah"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be I'll be there for you to beat up any kid who laughs or says a word about it."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She snuggled back into my chest.

"What no kiss?" I said jokingly.

She looked up at me and our eyes connected, we started leaning in closer… closer… closer. Then BAM! We fell out of the tree**. (ME: LOL) **I hit my back pretty hard and Kim was on top of me, that isn't the best part, our lips were connected. She pulled away, "Sorry." She said getting up.

"Don't be", I said. Grabbing her waist and pulling her close. I connected our lips again and she tangled her fingers in my hair.

**A/N: Man that was long. So I got this from and episode of Shake It Up! So yeah. Did you guys see the last episode? They were so cute together. Than Randy is there, lol. I think I'm gonna do my own way of that episode if you want leave a review. Oh and for those who read Drive By! I was thinking of the song **_**Walk Away by Aaron Michael Cox**_** for Kim to sing. If you haven't heard it you should go listen to it. If you don't read that story then you should. Remember REVIEW!**


	7. skate rat part 1

_**In The Hallway At school**_

_Normal POV_

Kim was currently reviewing her history book making sure she knew everything for her quiz next period. Her and Jack were supposed to be studying alone. There were two problems. One Milton had tagged along and Jerry and Eddie couldn't move else wear. What those two would do for a girl. And second Jack was already preoccupied with staring at Kim, absorbing every detail of her new haircut. He had done it before, many times a day, but he never got tired of it. It suited her, her hair slightly wavy with a side part, along with the bangs. It all contributed to framing her heart shaped, perfect, and cute as a button face. The whole time Kim was humming "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift, it was currently her favorite song. You know what they say, "The words of a girl's favorite song, says what she is too afraid to say herself." His eyes darted, from her angelic features, at the sudden movement coming from the blonde beauty's plaid backpack.

"Uh Kim what is in your bag?" questioned Jack breaking the comfortable silence, well beside the occasional moan or groan from Eddie or Jerry.

"Uh I don't know." Answered a puzzled Kim, as she grabbed the keychain that read, "To my best friend, Kim", that Jack had gotten her for her birthday last month, and slowly pulled the zipper along only for the furry little head of Kim's fuzzy friend to pop out and greet them. Jack smiled as Kim's face lit up at his presence.

"How can a tiny little animal bring so much happiness to one girl?" Jack wondered.

"How did you get in here? Where you in my backypacky? Yes you were. Yes you were." Kim said in the cutest little baby voice; well at least Jack thought so.

"Why do girls always talk like that to animals? Just because he's a fluffy little man? Yes, yes you are. You're a fluffy little man, yes you are." Jack replied as well in a cute baby voice. All Kim could do was smile, Jack was already hot, some things he did made him cute, but what he just did, made him straight out adorable. Kim might have thought he was adorable, but Milton, Jerry, and Eddie just looked at him like he was a freak.

"Ugh" he cleared his throat, "What he's a fluffy little man." Kim just rolled her eyes.

_**Next Day In The Hallway**_

**(After Kim Protected The Vole Land Ya Know By the locker. Where they looked like a really cute couple, Pitchforks, Ring A Bell)**

Jack was mad, no he was pissed off, Seaford was finally going to get a skate park, and then Kim had to ruin it with the stupid animal protection of the beach mole.

"Do you know how unpopular this is gonna make us." Jack shouted to Kim taking a step closer to his best friend who was currently leaning on the lockers. Kim was surprised, no shocked, of all people she thought Jack would stick by her. After the whole Rowdy Rudy thing, that is where she got the idea of taking a stand. Jack was being a hypocrite, and she was not happy about it.

"Jack, you're over reacting, I think most of the people at this school would agree with me." The look on Kim's face told Jack that she wasn't going to back down. One of the things Jack liked about her was how strong she was, but her stubborn qualities were helpful at times, and a con at others.

"Listen Kim-" Jack was about to reason with her when Milton came running down the hall screaming.

"MOB! MOB! MOB! ANGY SCARY MOB! MOB!" He said slamming the door of the locker he had previously climbed into. It was quite a sight; Randy was leading a group of about 20 kids. I was pretty sure only like 5 of them could actually skate. There was even pitchfork, which was a little too much.

"Pitchforks! Really Randy, isn't that a bit much?" I questioned

"There not with us, there in the agriculture club." He stated as the two kids walked away. "You ruined it for all of us Kim, you and your rat." Randy said every word with pure hatred. He took a couple of steps closer to Kim, who couldn't move, for she was up against the lockers. He couldn't touch her, Jack wasn't full in front of her like he normally wood, but his shoulder was holding him back. Kim had to admit she was a bit frightened; she had no one to help her fight this battle, not even Jack. But she was Kim Crawford; she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Look Randy, it's done. Tomorrow when the wildlife inspector shows up and sees the vole on the land, he'll declare it a protected animal sanctuary and no one will be allowed to build on it ever again." She said stepping away from the lockers and folding her eyes, not without her eyes pleading Jack for backup.

"Well he won't call it a protected animal sanctuary if the vole isn't there." He said stepping right in front of Kim, inches away. This is when Jack grabbed Randy by the hoodie and pulled him back. It didn't matter how mad he was at Kim, he knew Randy liked Kim and didn't have good intentions. That boy was way too close to his best friend.

"Why wouldn't the vole be there?" Kim said confused.

"Cause he is gonna try and kill it." Said a muffled voice from the locker, Milton.

"Shut up locker" Randy said waking it.

"Oww" replied Milton.

Kim's face was full of shock, "Randy isn't gonna really kill it right?"

"Jack you coming or not?" Randy said as he was walking away.

"Umm…"

"Well what side are you on, the tree hugger or the skaters?" Randy shouted.

"Later Kim." Jack said as he walked away

**(ME: OUCH!)**

_**Later That Night Outside of Seaford High**_

"Alright everyone know the plan?" Randy checked for the last time.

"Hey sorry I'm late. Kim was wondering where I was going." Said Jack running up behind Randy.

"Well its about time. So Jack you have to talk Kim out of there, unless you want her to be there when we kill the stupid rat?" Randy said knowing the answer.

"Jack felt horrible taking part of this, but who knows what would happen if he wasn't there. Plus Kim couldn't be there when they got rid of the vole, it would crush her.

"Yeah I'll get her out." I said quietly.

"Sorry were late." Said a voice I despised.

"Randy what are the black dragons doing here." I asked through gritted teeth.

"And what is he doing ere." Questioned Frank.

"Listen Jack here gets the first shot at removing Kim, and if that doesn't work… well that's why the black dragons are here." Said Randy simply.

"Randy you like Kim, why would you bring her biggest enemy to get rid of her."

"Oh? Well they volunteered so I just accepted." Said randy.

"Whatever are we gonna go or not?" said an impatient Frank.

"Fine, but you don't enter the clearing until I tell you too. Everyone understand?" Most nodded.

"Why should we listen to you?" someone randomly shouted.

"Cause if Kim gets hurt I will personally kick the sorry idiot's ass who touched her." I said sternly.

"Ya guys you should know Jackie boy here would do anything to save little Kimmy" said Frank, a couple of the black dragons snickered.

"Really Frank, cause last time I checked you were jealous that Kim liked me more than you." I said taking a step closer.

"Well that was different before you came. When Kim use to dress so much… well she didn't dress that much, did she?" snickered Frank.

Jack knew about Kim's past, and knew she was ashamed and sorry. Frank had no right to bring it up, he didn't even know her well enough. "Make another comment I'll knock you into next week." That made him shut up.

"Whatever lets just go." And with that we were on our way.

_**With Kim in The Clearing**_

I was alone, well I wasn't alone Milton was studying what a surprised. And Joan… well she went for Lanny and didn't come back. I would never admit this out loud but I really wished Jack was here. We were fighting since yesterday, so we haven't been talking for a day and a half. I mean I couldn't believe he just walked away at school. After Randy did what he did. Usually if a guy approaches me Jack goes all psycho ninja. When it is a guy I like its bad, but when it's Randy I am totally okay. I decided to text him.

_Kim_

**Jack**

_Hey_

**Hey**

_Wat r u doin_

**Kim Im busy**

_Oh bye_

**L8r**

He still hates me, this is just great. Why did I have to go all save the animals? No you know what I am right he is the one wrong, if he can't accept that. And the whole walking off with Randy thing, what was up with him. Jack always has my back, wither he was mad or not. I was his best friend I deserved his respect and loyalty. Maybe we just weren't as close as I thought we were. I was on the verge of tears, then I heard the leaves rustle, god I didn't actually think Randy would come. I got into my fighting stance.

A/N: Okay that is all for now. A bit of a cliffhanger. I kind of need help with the next chspter. So pM me, no spoilers. But if u don't have an account, well a review is fine.


	8. Bridge

The Love Bridge

The warriors are overseas in Paris for a tournament, and something might just happen between Kim and Jack?

"Jack you did it!" Kim exclaimed as Jack won the last round of their Paris tournament. Jack limped off the mat and embraced Kim into a hug. They held each other close until they realized what they were doing and pulled away. This seemed to happen a lot lately, they would just get lost in each other and their emotions messed with their common sense.

"Sorry" he whispered as he pulled away.

"Yeah same" she replied with a faint blush that didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"So that wraps up the karate portion of our trip. What do you have planned for the next day and a half?" he asked.

"Well I really wanted to go to the bridge of love. But I don't have anyone to go." She looked up at him, "I know it's stupid, it's just my parents put a lock on that bridge, and I really wanted to put one to, but as I already mentioned, single." She said.

"No it's not stupid at all." He said looking at her. "And you know what we are going to that bridge tonight, 9 o'clock I'll meet you there."

"Jack thank you but you don't have too-" she got cut off.

"Stop Kim I want to come." He said.

"Alright then I will see you at nine o'clock." She said turning around.

"It is a date." He finished quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TIME SKIP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kim checked her watch once more, 9:30. Who was she kidding Jack wasn't coming. She had been here since 8:50. She was an idiot to think he would even show up, they were just friends and she probably scared him off with the whole "Bridge of Love" thing. She fixed her gray beanie that lay upon her golden curls and wiped a tear and walked back to the hotel. And it starts pouring, that is great.

She walked into their suite, and there sat the mighty guy himself, Jack Brewer. He just sat there watching TV, ohh so TV was more important than their night together, she gets it now. She walked right up to him.

"Hey Kim the guys all went into their rooms, we can watch whatever we want, even if it's one of those stupid girly movies." He said ending with a laugh.

"Really, that's what you say. Not oh Kim where were you, why are you soaking wet. No do you even care. I mean all this time I thought we were really good friends, maybe something more. But I was wrong I thought we felt something for each other. But boy was I wrong. You are just like all other guys, stupid, selfish, stupid, jerks. It just makes me want to, I don't even know. I'm just furious and I just want to hit something. But there is nothing to hit and why is the world so annoying?" she finished just wanting to cry, but waited for him to say something. She basically just admitted his feelings for him and poured her soul out to him.

"I'm confused, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

She stood there stunned, was he an idiot. She knew he wasn't some Milton but she thought he could take hints. "Oh my god you are so clueless." She said and started walk to her room. Jack stood up and followed her and stuck his foot right before she slammed it shut.

"Kim help me understand, please." He pleaded.

"Just leave me alone!" she said as her voice cracked. He made her cry, great. She opened the door and shoved him out of the way and then slammed the door shut, waking Milton and Jerry.

"Dude what is going on?" Jerry said walking out shirtless.

"Kim's pissed at me, and I have no idea." Jack said sitting on the couch.

Milton walked over, "Did something happen on the bridge?"

It all made sense now, bridge of love at nine, it was practically a date with the girl of his dreams. How did he forget? His grandfather was here and had asked him to go to dinner at 8 and he accepted. He doesn't see him that often.

"I am the stupidest guy on the face of the Earth." He told Milton and Jerry as he stood up leaving the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TIME SKIP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack got me out of my room I mean I had to come out eventually. Though did he apologize no. he told me to get dressed no question asked. So being the love struck blonde I am, I did. I can out and he blindfolded me. He then whispered "You look beautiful." And I obliviously blushed, what do you expect? He grabbed my hand and lead me somewhere, about five minutes later he loaded me into a taxi. After a very awkward taxi ride which consisted of him still holding my hand, me blushing, and dead silence we arrived at our destination. We were riverside and there was a lit up boat docked near us. "Jack its beautiful." I gasped. "That's something you both have in common." And I blushed again. We got on the boat and he had a dinner planned, after we ate. We danced on the deck of the boat under the stars.

"Kim I'm so sorry I forgot about the bridge. My grandfather was here and made plans last minute. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Jack I got it the first time." She cut him off. "I know how important time with your grandfather is. I forgive you."

"Great. Now we are about to arrive at our final destination." He said, as he sadly pulled away.

"There's more?" I asked.

"Just one more thing," he said pulling out the blindfold.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He said wrapping it around her eyes.

"Fine" and away she was lead.

When Jack got to their destination he walked around for as good ten minutes before he found it. He then took off her blindfold. She opened her eyes and looked at what he was pointing at. She gasped. He was pointing to a lock on the Bridge of love it read "Kim will you be my girlfriend?" "Don't be pressured to say yes, I still have the key if you say no."

She turned to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms were pressed against his chest. "Yes"

"Well that's good." He pulled the key out of his leather jacket and grabbed her hand. They both held onto the key and said at the same time "Kim and Jack forever together."

A/N: Well has it been a long time. I think it has been around six months or more. That is ridiculous and I really don't have a reason. I started high school and time was limited between work, school, and clubs. But it was no excuse I could have written I am just naturally a lazy person. I am going to continue all my stories, hopefully. You can PM if you want to adopt one of my stories, but if you do, it doesn't mean you will get the story, and there will be certain guidelines to completing story. It has to be a certain length none of those like 300 word chapters, nice and long. So I probably would check on your previous stories. I know it may seem like a lot but I love my stories and I don't even think I could give some of them away. And I might not and I'm sorry if you think that is selfish, but my stories are my babies. Oh and by the way the bridge of love is a real thing in Paris, but I don't know if it is called the bridge of love. But I hope you enjoyed it. Reviewwwwwww


	9. Hate or Love

A/N: this is a cute little one shot I thought of it was inspired by a scene in a recent tv show. Leave a review with a guess if you think you know what it is.

She could feel eyes on her, studying her closely but she wasn't going to let it distract her. She knew who was staring at her and she didn't care. She tried to focus on the math problem that she was working hard on. Kim sat on the wooden bench located inside of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. She couldn't figure this problem out. But she had done ten others in the last 7 minutes but had been stuck on this one since he had gotten here. Finally she couldn't take it any more.  
>"You know it's rude to stare?" She said as she slowly turned her was to meet his stern brown eyes. He had a serious look on his face. They stared into each others eyes for a bit. Waiting to see who would crack first. Kim darted her eyes for a quick second but wen she looked back her eyes were greeted by the warm loving chocolate brown eyes of her best friend Jack Brewer. He now had a loose smile on his face as he sauntered over to the blonde.<br>"I wasn't starting." He said and thought for a moment. "I was just observing." as he leaned on the bright green pole across from me.  
>She scoffed "sure." And looked back down at the worksheet and furrowed her eyebrows.<br>"Am I distracting you?" He ask genuinely. She looked up to meet his eyes which currently held an odd emotion for Jack. Worry.  
>"No I have great focus. A little bit of Jack Brewer can't distract me." She said cockily and smiled at him. It was now his turn to scoff.<br>"Are you sure about that?" He questioned challenging me.  
>"Yes" she replied already back to working on my math. She could hear him walk closer to the bench. He than walked around it and he was then standing behind her. She ignored him and continued working. She suddenly felt him pull her hair to one side of her head exposing her neck. There she was praying to god that he wasn't going to do what she thought he was gonna do. But then she slowly felt him blow into her ear very gently. Her breath hitched as she felt him gently brush his lips against her ear. He then moved lower down and kissed her exposed shoulder. He then slowly started moving towards her neck. He kissed where the neck and shoulder met and she then felt something moist touching her skin. It was his warm tongue and a she let out a small moan. She turned her head to give him a better angle to reach her neck. But the tease pulled away and came and sat next to Kim. She gave him and 'are you kidding me look'.<br>"I told you I could distract you." He said triumphantly  
>"I hate you." She said and looked away from the smirk on his face and back to her work.<br>"No you don't. You love me." He said right back.  
>"Hate you." she shot back.<br>"Love me." He replied.  
>"Hate" she replied now looking into his eyes.<br>"Love" he said back. But there was that look in his eyes again. He looked… worried. "So I win?" He said cause she hadn't replied.  
>"Jack what's wrong?" she asked.<br>"Nothing." He replied.  
>"I know you're lying." she said.<br>"Really Kim nothing is wrong. everything is perfect." he said and he smiled. But something was wrong. Jack was always worried. He spent every second of every day worried about it. He couldn't let Kim find out, then she would actually hate him. She would be in danger too. But this time Kim wouldn't be able to save herself, not from him. Not even Jack would be able to save her.  
>"Whatever. I still hate you." She said with a little smile.<br>"No you don't." He said back.  
>"Yes I do." She placed his finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes<br>"No you don't." he said looking into my eyes.  
>"Y-yes I do." She stuttered.<br>"Really?" He questioned as he leaned in closer to her face.  
>"Yes" she replied weakly as he got closer and closer until there was no were else to go and their lips met. It started off slow his finger still under her chin and her hands on his muscular arms. But then things got heated and it turned into a full make out session. They some how ended up pressed against the neon green pole. Her hands were now in his long hair and one of his hands was on her waist and another was a bit lower.<br>He suddenly pulled away "so then why did you kiss me back?" He asked with a triumphant smirk. He turned and walked away. It took all of his will power to not turn around and kiss Kim again but he resisted the urge. However this left a startled and confused Kim leaning on the pole.  
>"What just happened?" She whispered to herself. She finally let it sink in, "I HATE YOU" she said loud enough so he would hear her in the guys changing room.<p> 


End file.
